Kung Fu Panda
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Leo was doing some training until somehow he ended up in the world of Kung Fu Panda. As Leo learns Kung Fu, he finds love with Tigress. But a mysterious assassin is targeting him for some reason, looking for the Eye of the Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A New Adventure

 _It's been a couple years since Kung Fu Spirit was up. I've been doing a lot of thinking for a couple of weeks now and I realized that adding other OCs will take too long to finish. So I decided to work on this story with a couple OCs only. I plan to work on the other two after this story is finish. I hope you all enjoy!_

A young teenager put down his copy of Kung Fu Panda along with his other movies. He was wearing a orange Chinese T-Shirt and khaki shorts. The color of his raven hair is black and his eyes were jade green. Leo sighed as he turns around. He went outside with his training bag. It was a beautiful day for him to train. Leo opens up and took out his Shijan Chinese High Carbon Steel Handmade Sword Diamond Pattern Sword. The base of the hilt was black. He puts on A High-Spirited Tiger from Soul Calibur V on his Iphone.

The teen rolls his head around as he got into a fighting stance. He swung his sword a few times before he duck down. Then Leo did a couple backflips. Leo was imagining he was facing off Tai Lung. He swung his sword and stayed there if he was in a locked position. But then, Leo felt some force sent him flying through and hitting the ground hard.

"What the hell?" Leo growled.

It was quite unusual. Someone or something sent him flying through the air. He quickly got up, looking to find the source. Things like this never happen except in movies and shows. Leo wasn't much of a fighter but he wasn't going down without a fight. Leo turns his music off.

"Who's there?" Leo called. "Hearken to me!"

There was no reply as his voice echoed. His eyes scans the backyard. No one was there but him. Was someone or something invisible? All of a sudden, several fire arrows came out of nowhere without warning. He dives out of the way to left and was kneeling.

"Gah!" Leo grunted in pain. The fire arrows grazed his right arm and left knee. Dark storm clouds begin to appear in the sky. His only choice now was to head back inside and call help. He turns around and dashes at the house. Leo dove through the gliding door and landed in the living room. As he thought he was safe, his flat screen fell on him along with a black drawer.

"Come on!" Leo growled trying to break free.

Looking up, there was a person standing in front of Leo with a dagger. Leo swung his sword at the person, catching him off guard. He couldn't see anything in the dark because of the dark storm clouds. He knew that the grunts came from the person and he sounds like a man. Leo kicks the gun out of his hand and attacks viciously. The man didn't had a chance to attack or block. The man's arms were wide and Leo made a quick dive at the man and drove his sword through the man's heart.

The dark storm clouds disappeared along with the dead man. Leo was breathing heavy and he was shaking. What was that about? Who was that man? Why was he trying to kill Leo? Is he being targeted? Fearing if it happens again, Leo decided to call the cops. But then his strength was beginning to fail.

"What's happening to me?" Leo gasps. He fell backwards on the rug, next to his copies of Kung Fu Panda, Kung Fu Panda 2 and Kung Fu Panda 3. Leo was trying to get up, but he couldn't move. Was he going to die? Was he about to see them? Leo takes his last breath as the world go black.

It was cold. He can feel the presence of someone near him.

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Leo whispered.

A warm light surrounded his body. The next thing he knew, the warmth of summer's breeze blew through his hair. He opens his eyes as his vision was clear. Leo sat up to get a better look. Standing in the room was a small red panda, wearing a orange-brown robe with a brown belt. A tortoise was wearing a green cloak with stylized of the Yin-Yang symbol. A female tigress was wearing a Chinese qipao with gold vine patterns and black pants. Her orange eyes fixated on him. Leo was completely shock.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace, my child." The old tortoise said, smiling at Leo. "I am Master Oogway, Leo."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "How did you know my name?" Leo asked. "I've never said my name."

"What is this thing, Master Oogway?" Shifu asked.

"I'm a hu-hu-human." Leo stuttered.

"Interesting." Shifu nodded.

Leo looks at himself as his six pack abs were showing. His shirt was laying down neatly on the bed he was in. But he didn't notice there were two small bandages on his right arm and left knee.

"It is quite alright to be afraid of us." Shifu said. "But you do not need to be afraid."

"You will have guidance to find your path." Oogway said.

"Thank you." Leo said.

"It seems faith has brought you here." Oogway smiled. "Now that you will live here, it is a wise decision to learn Kung Fu."

"I will go see the Dragon Warrior." Shifu said before leaving the room.

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Leo asked.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Tigress spoke at last. She hadn't say anything since Leo woke up.

Oogway and Tigress left the room, leaving Leo standing there shocked. Sleeping with a tiger?! That didn't make him feel better. He had so many questions that was running through his mind. How did Oogway know Leo's name? Who was the man that tried to kill Leo in the first place? He decided to ask Oogway later if Leo runs into him.

Leo left the building he was in and admires the outside. It was so beautiful and peaceful and yet the palace is huge.

"The place is amazing." Leo said, taking in the sights. He was walking for an hour now.

As he was walking by, Leo can hear some noises from inside the building. Curious, he decided to have a look. Leo opens the doors and couldn't believe it.

"No way." Leo muttered.

There were hook rings swinging from the ceiling above moving dragon bodies. Tigress and Crane was sparring on the edge of a large green tortoise shell without a problem. Mantis quickly attack razor sharp dummies without being hit. Viper dodges every flame and attacks where the flame comes from the fire pipes. She even shot herself in the air by using the fire to her advantage. Leo can even see Monkey swinging to the air doing some impressive kicks in the air and going through one of the razor sharp rings.

"This is something I don't see everyday." Leo said amazed.

The sound of the doors behind Leo opens as Leo hid underneath the floors to his right. A piece of wood hits Po as he came in with Master Shifu.

 _"I think this is where I left off last night when I was watching."_ Leo thought.

"Let's begin." Shifu said.

Po was kind of nervous, looking at the training hall. "Right now?" Po asked nervously.

"Yes, now." Shifu smirks, looking at Po. "Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior."

Po didn't want to look scared, pointing. "I don't know if I can do all of those moves." He said.

Shifu only snickers as he began to walk. "If we don't try, we'll never know, will we?"

"Yeah..." Po said, walking up to Master Shifu. "Maybe we can find something more suited to my level."

"And what level is that?" Shifu asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not a master, but let's just start at zero. Level Zero." Po suggested.

Shifu shook his head a little as he chuckled. "No." Shifu said. "There is no such thing as level zero."

"Maybe I can start with that." Po said, pointing at a dummy bear as he walks past Shifu.

"That?" Shifu asked walking over to Po. "We use that for training children and propping the door open when it's hot. But if you insist..."

Leo watches silently as the Furious Five walks over to the Dragon Warrior. They didn't say a word to Po. Leo didn't them to see him because he thought if this was happening in a dream.

"Hit it." Shifu said.

"Okay, yeah." Po said, putting his hands on his stomach. "I just ate. So I'm still digesting. My kung fu might not be so good later on."

"Just hit it." Shifu said annoyed.

Leo couldn't help but snickered a little. Po was kind of doing his imitations of Mantis, Monkey and Viper. He stops snickering, hoping none of them heard him. Shifu was getting a little furious.

"Would you hit it!?" Shifu yelled.

"Alright." Po said. He made a light punch at the dummy, that only move back and forward two times.

"Why don't you try again?" Shifu suggested. "A little harder this time."

Po hits the dummy and the dummy bear sent flying on the obstacle course. The poor panda did a full split and was sent flying into the tortoise shell after a wooden spike hits him in the head.

"This will be easier than I thought." Shifu said to the Furious Five.

Leo watches in shocked as Po was out of the tortoise shell and walks right into a field of very hard spike dummies. Po was getting hit in every direction until he got hit in his tenders. Then he continued getting hit until Po was walks onto the small field of fire pipes. Leo covered his eyes a couple times because of the fire. He watches a covered soot Po crawling slowly to the Furious Five and Shifu.

"How did I do?" Po asked weakly.

"There is now a Level Zero." Shifu said, putting out a small fire on Po's head.

Leo can hear the doors opening as everyone left the room. He came out of his hiding place. There was no one here now but him. A thought has occurred in his mind. How can Leo do all that stuff like them? This was going to be tough for him. Leo was walking halfway through as he stops in the middle of the room. Leo had an idea to use some moves that he saw in some fighting video games.

"Come on." Leo said pointing at nothing. He jabs the air a couple times and did a low sweep attack, turning into a windmill before he got up. Leo ran and did a hurricane kick. The teen jumps back a couple times before he land and did a Focus Punch. He punches low to the floor and did a knee strike. Leo slides forward before he did Spinning Demon. There are some moves that are impossible to do in real life.

"Hah... hah..." Leo panted.

Leo turns around and notices Tigress and Monkey, staring at him. Monkey walks over to Leo as Monkey was looking at him. Tigress stares at Leo angrily. Leo took a step back.

"Ho-how long were you two standing there?" Leo stuttered.

"When you came out of your hiding place under the floor." Tigress growled.

"But those moves were amazing." Monkey smiled. "I'm Monkey."

"My name is Leo." Leo sad, shaking Monkey's head. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you." Monkey said. "So you're the one Tigress spoke of."

Leo looks at Tigress with a puzzled look. Tigress mentioned about him? Now he definitely was afraid. "She's not going to eat me right?" Leo smiled nervously.

"No one is going to eat you." Monkey replied. "We're kind people."

Leo felt a little safer.

"Come on." Monkey said. "We're having dinner right now."

Leo moves past Tigress as Monkey led him out of the training hall as Tigress watches the two leave.

* * *

 _What do you all think? I know that the fight between Leo and the mysterious man was a bit sudden, but I'm not going to spoil anything yet. You will all now later in the other chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Life At The Jade Palace

Leo was sitting down at the table between Crane and Mantis as Viper and Tigress was sitting across from them. Monkey was sitting at the far end of the table as Po was sitting across from Monkey. Crane, Mantis, Viper and Po was surprised to see a human. Po begins asking him questions like non stop.

"Are you a human?" Po asked excitedly.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"That is totally awesome." Po smiled.

"I know." Leo said.

"So Leo." Mantis said, looking up at him. "Monkey was telling us you are going to sleep with Tigress. Is that true?"

Leo can hear Tigress growling when she heard those words. "Yeah." Leo smiled nervously.

"Ha ha ha!" Mantis laughed. "Good luck! She might have you for a midnight snack!"

Leo choked on a dumpling when he head that. Seeing Leo scared, Viper smacks Mantis with her tail.

"SSsss." Viper hissed. "Mantis, stop teasing him." She stares at Leo. "Don't listen to him, Leo." Viper said. "You'll be alright."

"I feel so much better." Leo swallows hard.

* * *

After dinner, Leo stayed behind to do the dishes. The Furious Five was walking up the path that led back to the building where the rooms are. They were all talking about Po being the Dragon Warrior and Leo.

"There's no words." Crane said.

"No denying that." Mantis added.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking." Viper said, slithering on the path. "The poor guy is going to get himself killed."

"He is so mighty." Crane said with sarcasm. "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!"

Mantis hops onto a boulder as they all stop walking. "When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Mantis said.

Monkey, Crane and Viper laugh as Tigress walks past them. "One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who knew kung fu." Tigress said angrily.

"Yeah." Crane agreed. "Or at least touch his toes."

"Or even see his toes." Monkey added, catching up to them. The other three laugh except for Tigress.

"What do you all think of Leo?" Mantis asked.

"He's okay, I guess." Crane answered.

"Leo has some interesting fighting styles from what Tigress and I have seen." Monkey said.

"Were they kung fu fighting styles?" Viper asked Tigress.

"They weren't." Tigress growled.

The Furious Five didn't notice Po were several feet behind them. He could look and reach his toes. Po tries to do it but he falls over on the ground.

"Were you trying to reach your toes?" Leo asked, walking up to Po.

"Yeah." Po answered sadly.

"Let's go back to the rooms." Leo suggested.

* * *

It took the two of them five minutes to get back inside the rooms as they were standing in the long hall.

"Okay." Po whispered. He took a step but the floor squeaks a little.

Leo follows Po quietly. He can sees Tigress's room just a couple rooms down. Before he can take another step, Leo can hear the snapping of a floorboard broke in two by the panda. Po started moving a little more quickly until he stumbles into Crane's room, leaving Leo alone in the hallway. Leo can hear the sound of his breathing. He began to move quietly through the hall slowly, hoping not to make a sound. Po exits out of Crane's room and moves with Leo.

Leo outstretch his hand to the door, but Tigress opens the door, startling Leo. He hid behind Po. Does Leo really have to sleep with Tigress in her room?

"Master Tigress!" Po gasps. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You don't belong here." Tigress said coldly.

"Yeah, of course." Po said. "This is your room."

"I mean you don't belong here in the Jade Palace." Tigress said coldly. "You are a disgrace to kung fu, and if you have any respect of who we are, and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

Po took a step backward, bumping into Leo, causing him to fall backwards on the door. Tigress steps out of her room to see Leo on the floor behind Po.

"Get in my room." Tigress said, staring at Leo.

Leo nodded slowly as he moved passed Po. Tigress follows Leo back into her room and slams the door in Po's face. There's only one bed for one of them.

"Where do I sleep?" Leo wondered.

Tigress moves past him. "You'll be sleeping on the floor." Tigress said angrily, sitting down on her bed.

"Sounds to me you don't like the idea of me sleeping in your room." Leo said, sitting on the floor.

"I don't." She growled, looking at Leo. Leo can see that Tigress is really mad. "Leave here to be with your weak parents, freak, or stay to be strong."

The words of Tigress felt like a arrow, piercing his heart. Hearing those words has trigger a memory in Leo's head. He heard those words "weak parents" a long time ago. Leo felt so much anger building up inside him, he stood up and walks up in her face. Their noses barely touch each other.

"My parents are not weak." Leo snarled. He left the room before looking back at Tigress. Then Leo ran through the hallway, waking up Monkey and Viper.

"What's with the noise?" Monkey muttered, poking his head out in the hall.

Viper slithers up to Tigress. "Were you and Leo arguing?" Viper asked, looking up at Tigress in the doorway.

Leo continues running, pasting Po and was standing on the edge of the cliff. He didn't notice the Peach Tree when he passed it. Tigress is wrong. His parents are not weak. But Leo wasn't sure. He looks up at the stars in starry night sky.

"You have come to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just like Po." Oogway said, walking up behind Leo.

Leo turns around to look at Oogway. "Oh." Leo said. "I didn't know..."

"Do not worry." Oogway said, walking up to Leo slowly.

"I just..." Leo tried to say, but he sighed. "It hurts me when people tell me I have weak parents." Leo stares at a peach lying on the ground. "I wonder if faith or destiny has something to with this."

"Faith, Destiny." Oogway said staring at Leo. "Faith and Destiny are the same, but opposites of the same coin like the Yin Yang symbol. As one walks down the silver path between the two, a new life is born, containing the spirit of Yin and Yang. That is why our spirits are connected." Oogway turns around and walks away.

Leo walks back into the room where Tigress was sleeping on her bed. Something caught his eye in the right corner of the room. His diamond sword was leaning against the wall with a black-white stripe orange uniform laying underneath. He was surprised that his sword is here and the uniform was just his size by looking at the tag. Leo lays down, using the uniform as a pillow. Hopefully, things will be different tomorrow as Leo falls asleep, dreaming.

* * *

 _The next chapter is going to be exciting. Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chorh-Gom Prison Escape! The Evil Alliance!

Far away from the Valley of Peace, two rhino guards were standing outside of Chorh-Gom Prison in the snowy mountains. There were one hundred guards in the prison with one prisoner. Tai Lung's arms were out stretch, chained to a large boulder on his wrists, having him kneel down. He was wearing a restrained tortoise shell. There were a lot of acupuncture needles in crucial places of the snow leopard's back, blocking his chi to have him almost fully immobile. No one has notice that Tai Lung has inserted a feather from Zeng, the Jade Palace Messenger, in the intricate lock. He begins to pick the lock with the feather, using his tail. There were a few clicks and the needles slowly back away from his back.

"…" Tai Lung breathes. He can feel his strength returning to him. The needles began flying everywhere and the restraining tortoise shell was destroyed as everyone heard it.

"Oh, shit!" Vachir, a rhino with a gold horn, cursed.

"What's happening?" Zeng, a duck, asked. He looks down and swallows hard.

"To your battle stations!" Vachir yelled. "Go! Go! Go!"

Tai took a knee, trying to stand up. But the boulders were giving Tai Lung tough time to stand up. Three crossbows landed near him, one in the front and two in the back. He can see the next one coming to his right. Tai Lung leans to the left and the crossbow destroys his restraint. The snow leopard wasted no time as he freed his left wrist, looking up above him.

"Tai Lung is free!" Zeng screams in shocked. "I must warn Shifu!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Vachir shouted, grabbing Zeng by the neck. "And neither is he! Bring it up!"

Tai Lung turns around and sees another crossbow coming towards him. He stops it with his palm and kicks it back, destroying the archer. Tai Lung throws the other four crossbows in the air and kicks them through the air, sending all four of them in different directions. The crossbows lands at the wall of the cave, making his escape to the carrier. Tai Lung crack the bones in his neck and jumps backward on the crossbow and flies to the crossbows. He jumps onto the first one before running on the wall to get to the second arrow.

"He's coming this way!" Zeng gasps.

"He won't get far." Vachir growled. "Archers!"

Every single rhino on the bridge fired. Tai Lung lands on the third arrow and sees the wave of arrows coming fast. He jumps onto the last crossbow and lands underneath the floorboards. One of the rhinos cuts the chain and watches it fall. Him and his friend chuckled before Tai Lung came through the hole, kicking them both in the head. He lands backwards before hitting the crank and grabbing the chain as he jumps off the platform, flies up to the stone wall and lands on the second bridge. All of a sudden, a large muscular man jumps from the darkness and lands in front of an attacking rhino. The rhino and Tai Lung were startled by the man's appearance. The man has eight pack abs and was wearing black pants. His crimson red eyes stares at the rhino, running his fingers through his short black hair.

"Heh." The man snickered.  
The rhino attacks as the man blocks with his foot and threw several jabs in the rhino guts before throwing him back into the guards. Tai Lung and the man continues their attack, making their way to the third bridge. Two rhino guards closes the door quickly, hoping it would hold them. Tai Lung blast through the door and catches two rhino guards by their horns and did a quick spin in the air several times. The mysterious man ran past Tai Lung quickly. He disarms a rhino's ax and chops off the rhino's right arm. A second rhino charges at the man and swung his axe, knocking the rhino high into the air with a spike ball in his mouth. It was the snow leopard's turn to run past the man. Tai Lung catches the rhino and threw him into the doorway, climbs on the wall and jumps onto the last bridge. The mysterious man was running up the wall and landed next to Tai Lung.  
Blocking the door that led to the outside of the prison, the remaining rhino guards readied themselves. Vachir snorted, Tai Lung growled and Zeng quacks nervously.

"We're so dead." Zeng whimpered.

"Not yet we're not." Vachir snorted. "Now!"

A guard shot a fire arrow high to the ceiling and the dynamite exploded. The mysterious man wasted no time running towards the edge of the bridge. He dodges huge chunks of stone and leaps high into the air. The mysterious man landed in a circle of the guards with their weapons pointing at him. Vachir gloats as he turns around to face the man.

"I don't know who you are," Vachir said, "but you're going to die with Tai Lung."

The man didn't say anything as he points behind Vachir. Vachir looks behind him and gasps. Tai Lung was flying towards them with another patch of dynamite.

"Can we run now?" Zeng asked.

"Yes." Vachir whimpered in fear, his pride finally crushed.

Tai Lung threw the dynamite at them and exploded. The rhinos were sent flying all over the way that led into the prison as the door was destroyed. Zeng landed on his stomach, coughing smoke out of his beak. Something small in the shape of a gold horn landed besides him. Tai Lung grabs Zeng by the neck to his eye level.

"Aahh." Tai Lung sighs. "I'm glad Shifu has sent you." The snow leopard slowly pets the frighten goose.

The mysterious man lands in front of them. "Otherwise, I would have kill you, goose." The man chuckled.

"Who are you or what are you?" Tai Lung asked.

"I am Zhao Chan." Zhao stated. "I'm a human from the human world."

"Are you here to stop me?" Tai Lung growled, eying the human. "You look strong."

"Heh heh." Zhao snickered. "Hell no."

"Why are you here helping Tai Lung?" Zeng asked, shaking.

"I have come to claim the ancient power of the Eye of the Tiger." Zhao growled. "The crystal will be mine."

"A crystal?" Tai Lung repeated.  
"Yes." Zhado answered. "And if we work together, you will have what is rightfully yours."

"Fine." Tai Lung said, before looking at Zeng. "Tell them, the real Dragon Warrior is coming home."

Zeng nodded his head, shaking, before Tai Lung releases him. As Zeng flew off, he knew that the Valley of Peace is in grave danger.

* * *

 _This chapter turned out shorter than I expected. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Tough Day Of Training And Growing

At the same time, a gong can be heard in the distance. The Furious Five was wide awake and open their doors.

"Good Morning Master." they all said at the same time, including Leo.

"Hmm." Shifu said, walking down the hall and looking up at Leo. Then he hits Leo's foot hard.

"Gah." Leo growled in annoyance, looking down at Shifu. "What was that for?"

"For hiding underneath the floor in the training room." Shifu chuckled. "Tigress told me last night."

Leo glares at Tigress as Shifu proceeded to check on Po. Leo swallows hard, wanting to say something at her, but he held back. Leo back away from her a couple steps behind her and Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane took notice when he backed away from Tigress. Shifu turns around and announce that the panda quit. Everyone followed Shifu and went up the stone steps.

Leo made sure he stayed behind the Furious Five from a few feet. Monkey and Crane turns around and see's Leo walking behind them.

"How come you're walking behind us instead of walking with us?" Crane asked.

"I have my reason." Leo said.

"What's the reason?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing…" Leo sighed.

"I see." Crane said.

"You have to show Crane a few moves." Monkey said to Leo.

"Ok." Leo said as the three of them stop. "Which one you did you want to know?"

"Monkey told me it was a spinning kick sweep of some sort." Crane answered.

"You mean Spinning Demon." Leo said.

Monkey and Crane took a couple steps back so Leo had enough room on the steps. Leo took a breath and began his demonstration of Spinning Demon. He spins, bringing his body half way down as he extends his leg with his toe pointed in the air. Crane smiled as Leo was finished.

"Nice." Crane said amazed. "Monkey was right. That is amazing."

"What's amazing?" Mantis asked, landing on Monkey's shoulder.

"Leo was just showing us a move called Spinning Demon." Monkey said.

"Interesting." Mantis said. "You got to teach us."

"I'll see what I can do." Leo said.

Shifu, Viper and Tigress was waiting for them at the top of the steps. "All we can do now is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior is revealed." He opens the doors and found Po trying to do a full split on two bamboo sticks. The teen couldn't help but hid a small chuckle as they walk through the doors. It was funny for Leo seeing Po do a full split. Leo watches Crane walks over to Po and pulls him over to the side.

"You actually thought you could learn a full split in one night?" Shifu asked with an angry look. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility!" Shifu threw two tiles high in the air as Po looks up before looking back at Shifu. Tigress walks up to Shifu's side and bends down on all fours. "And years longer to apply it in combat!" Tigress jumps into the air as her master snaps his fingers. She the two tiles into a full split, breaking them into shards. Tigress lands on all fours in front of Po.

"Hmm." Tigress snarled, looking back at Po before she walks away.

One of the shards landed on Po's head and the other shard hits Leo in the shoulder. "Gah!" Leo grunted, rubbing his left shoulder before starring at Tigress. "Watch it!" Leo shouted at her.

"Maybe you should've took a couple steps back." Tigress snarls at Leo, turning around with both her arms behind her back.

"Put that down!" Shifu ordered, walking up to Po with a piece of the shard Tigress destroyed. "The only souvenirs we collect is bloody knuckles and broken bones."

"Excellent." Po smiled, putting his hands together.

"Let's get started." Shifu smiles evilly.

Shifu snaps his fingers and they all went behind the stone line. Leo leans on the weapons with his arms cross. Viper was the last one to enter the stone square with Po, who is standing right across from her.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked.

"I was born ready-" Po was going to say, but Viper sweeps him off his feet with her tail, jabs him in the stomach, jumps into the air and sends Po flying to the ground, upside down. Viper lands in front of him.

"I'm sorry, brother." Viper apologized, staring at Po. "I thought you said you were ready."

"That was awesome!" Po exclaims. "Let's go again!" He brought his hands together.

Viper looks startled and looks at Shifu. Shifu snaps his fingers and Monkey enters the stone square. The panda gets up and caught a bamboo staff from Leo. Monkey got his own bamboo staff and attacks Po. It was Crane's turn next as he and Po were on the tortoise shell. The panda lost his balance and fell in the shell, getting hit by all sides. Shifu snaps his fingers and they were all back outside. Mantis made quick work of Po because his small body. Mantis threw Po on his back against the ground and hops over to Monkey's shoulder. They were training all day and went into the late afternoon.

"Hm hm." Shifu chuckled, believing the panda was finished. But Po puts his hands together. "I've been taking it easy on you, panda." Shifu growled. "But no more. You're next opponent will be me."

"Yeah, let's go!" Po cheered, getting up.

The four members look at each other before looking back at Shifu and Po.

Shifu stops in front of the panda. "Step forth." he ordered the panda.

Po did as he was told and Shifu picks him up like a feather and threw the panda on his stomach. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it." Shifu said, cracking Po's wrist and pinching his ear.

"Oh yeah!" Po cheered.

"To take his strength and use it against him until he finally falls or quits!" Shifu shouted. He threw the panda on his back before he threw him on his feet and kicks Po in the jaw several times. Shifu threw him to the side and quickly grabs his foot and throws Po flat on his stomach in front of the Furious Five. Shifu ran on the panda's back and grabs his nostrils, pulling him back.

"But a real warrior never quits!" Po said. "I will never quit!"

Leo watches the panda toss in the air and was sent flying through the doors. The Furious Five exits the courtyard and watches Po bounce on the steps.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." Tigress said.

"But he will." Monkey said.

Tigress said nothing as she walks back in the courtyard.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked.

"He's not going to quit bouncing, I'll tell you that." Mantis chuckled.

Viper hissed angrily at Mantis. Leo sighed as he was watching Po getting his ass kick. He notices Shifu walking up to him with Tigress, Crane and Monkey.

"Would you like to try?" Shifu asks Leo, chuckling.

Leo thought about it for moment before he answered the question. "Hmm." Leo said. "Fine." The teen moved past Shifu, Crane, Monkey and Tigress to enter the stone square.

The master snaps his fingers and Monkey entered the stone square with a bamboo staff in hand.

"Ready?" Monkey asked readying himself.

"Showtime." Leo smirked.

Monkey jumps into the air and swung his bamboo staff forward. The teen moves to side quickly and punches Monkey in the head down near the ground before delivering a knee kick to the face.

"Gah." Monkey grunted, shaking off the attack. Monkey jumps over and stabs him in the back with a kick.

Leo ran into him with a tackle, knocking the bamboo staff out of Monkey's hands. He delivered a kick to Monkey's chest before a right side step punch, followed by a jump back kick with a flip as he landed. Monkey did a kick to the teen's head before he swept Leo off his feet.

"Sorry about that." Monkey apologized, helping him up.

"Don't mention it." Leo said, rubbing his head. "I think I'm done."

"Who says you're done for today?" Shifu asked.

"I do." Leo said. He proceeded to leave the stone square before looking back at Tigress, Monkey and Crane. Leo was wondering where Shifu went as he turns around and sees Shifu standing in front of him.

"It is only fair that you do one more sparring since you watch us all day." Shifu said.

"Step aside." Leo growled at him.

"You will do one more sparring." Shifu said.

"No!" Leo yelled.

"One more!"

"NO!"

Leo runs pasts him but Shifu grabs him behind the ear. "Do not yell at your master." Shifu said.

The teen smacks him away and watches Shifu hit the ground. "You should've thought about that." Leo snarls at him. "I already have a master. There is no way in hell I would call you master. Unlike Tigress, she should be on a leash."

Leo walks away from Shifu. An angry roar can be heard behind him. Turning around, the teen can Tigress running with anger in her eyes. Tigress pounce on him flat on his back. The teen wanted to run but fear has frozen him in his tracks. Leo could feel her claws on his skin. It was…

 _"No!"_ Leo thought, panicking in his mind. _"This is…!"_

"Respect Master Shifu or it will end your life." Tigress growled angrily, their noses barely touch each other.

Leo was trying his best to stop his own body shaking. "Tch." Leo said, trembling. "No way. I'm not even a student here. So get off me."

Tigress growled before jumps off of him and landed next to Crane and Monkey. The teen got off and shook the dirt off his shirt.

"Next time I might let Tigress do what she wants with you." Shifu said, walking away from Leo.

Leo watches him before he turns around. "Then maybe it was best I should've died a long time ago by that tiger."

The red panda stops and turns around with Leo's back to him. Tigress walks up to her master a watches Leo ran out of the courtyard. She can hear the voices of Viper and Mantis calling out to Leo. Tigress reckons they were listening.

"What does he mean?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"I don't know…" Shifu said. "It is best we all cool off for a while."

"Yes Master Shifu." Tigress nodded. She stares at the door where Leo has been. Tigress thought of the teen's words. _"Then maybe it was best I should've died a long time ago by that tiger."_ What did Leo mean by that?

* * *

The teen started running down the steps. With every step he took, more and more his body began to tremble. In his mind, he was angry at Tigress and afraid at the same time. Leo couldn't help but remember back then. He didn't see where he was going. Leo thought he lost his footing and grabs the edge a cliff. He pulls himself up and crawls to the Peach Tree. As Leo was panting, he can still hear the screams of a child, an angry roar and screams of the past within his mind. The teen slaps himself across the face.

"Hah...hah…" Leo began to calm down with the gentle breeze of the wind against his face. The gentle breeze of the wind is relaxing as the sun was setting. He can hear nothing but the gentle breeze of the wind. A thought has crossed his mind. _"Is it the right the thing to do?"_ Leo thought. " _Should I let go of the past and put it behind me, or do I don't let it go?"_

"Letting go of the past is good for you." a voice said. Leo turns his head to the left and notices Oogway. "People are reminded by their fears of the past and learn how to overcome. Some events are unavoidable as well. You can't judge your fear. If you learn to understand your fear, it will be better. This place will be a good home for you and a place to call family. It will be good for you to stay."

"Heh." Leo chuckled with a smile. He stood up and bowed respectfully to the old master. The teen walks up to the barracks. As he walks down the hall, one of the rooms has a lantern on with the Furious Five and Po.

"And now, he has a chance to make things right." Tigress spoke.

Leo walks quietly and listen right outside the hall.

"To train the true Dragon Warrior." Tigress said, looking at Po. "And he's stuck with you. A big fat panda who treats it like a joke."

"Doy!" Po shouted, making a face with his eyes cross, a stupid grin with his tongue sticking out.

"Oh that is it!" Tigress yelled angrily, unsheathing her claws to strike Po with every intention.

"Wait!" Mantis yelled, landing on Po's face. "My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve." Po fell on his stomach as Tigress backed away and Mantis hops onto the floor. There were so many acupuncture needles on the panda's back. "And may have also stopped his heart." Mantis said. He pokes Po's head and his left eye twitch.

Leo took the opportunity to slip by them and went inside Tigress and his room. He sat down in his corner and held the sword in his hands. The door opens and Tigress enters the room. Their eyes met as they look at each other.

"The others were looking for you." Tigress said as Leo puts down the diamond sword. "We were waiting for you to join us for supper."

"Is that right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Tigress said, sitting down in front of him. The look on her face tells she's serious about something. Tigress took out something from behind her and gave it to Leo. It was Leo's Iphone. "You must've dropped it during your fight." Tigress said.

"Thanks." Leo said. "Is Po doing ok?"

"He's okay." Tigress said.

"Let's go see him." Leo said.

"Fine."

The two of them entered Po's room and Leo sat down on the floor with Tigress. "You doing ok, Leo?" Monkey asked.

"I'm fine." Leo answered.

"Are you sure?" Viper asked, setting down the box and slithering right up to him. "You looked trouble and upset when you left the courtyard."

"It just brought up some memories from the past." Leo said. "Since I'm staying here, you should all know what happen to me in the past."

"So what happen?" Tigress asked.

All eyes were on Leo and he stared in the light of the candle. "It all started with Zhao Chan." Leo said. As he stare in the light of the candle, he can hear the roaring fire of the past. "He was my master's first student. Master Lee found him as a baby in the mountains. He took the boy in and raised him as his own son. Zhao took interested of kung fu and Lee trained him. It was Zhao's dream to become a Kung Fu Master. He participated in Kung Fu Tournaments over the years. But it was never enough for Zhao because he wanted the crystal."

"What crystal?" Mantis asked.

"The Eye of The Tiger." Leo answered. "Zhao killed Master Ben after being discovered for stealing the crystal. Zhao's wife and their unborn child died in a cave in. Having to know what happen, Lee and Zen refused to give Zhao since the death of Master Ben and stealing the crystal. Devastated and betrayed, Zhao and his gang laid waste to the town and its people. During the siege, a tiger and other animals escaped the zoo as Zhao's gang let them loose. The tiger saw me and and pounced on me. I was staring into the jaws of death. Before the tiger can finish me off, Master Xeno rescued me before I was killed. Zhao tried to take the crystal by force. Zen tries to stop him but Zhao killed him in front of Lee. Lee and Zhao battle fiercely and Leo defeated him. Lee has loved Zhao liked a son."

Monkey opens the doors all the way.

"After the battle, Zhao has been sentenced to life in prison and a funeral has been taken place for Master Zen. Lee hasn't loved anyone for now or since." Leo finished.

"Oh man." Viper said.

"Ever since then, I've been haunted by the past and I have a fear of tigers." Leo said, looking up at them.

"That's rough for you." Crane said, walking up to him.

"You'll get over it one day, Leo." Monkey said.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"I don't know about you guys, I'm starving." Po said.

They all agreed and left the room one by one until it was just Leo and Tigress. There was silence between the two until Tigress spoke up.

"I'm sorry about last night and today." Tigress said, staring at Leo.

"Same here." Leo said as he stood up. As Leo got, he lost his balance and fell flat on his back with Tigress on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Tigress said, placing her claws on the floor. "You stepped on one of the needles and lost your balance."

She notices Leo was underneath him again when she pounced on him. Leo was beginning to tremble and Tigress got off him. Leo moved past her and exit the room.

" _Why do I feel so calm and relaxed when I'm with her?"_ Leo thought.

* * *

Master Shifu mediated at the end of of the training hall. "Inner peace." Shifu said. It was a long day for him. As he was mediating, a flapping sound can be heard. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound quiet down?" Shifu asked with eyes closed. The flapping sound stops an Shifu proceeded to mediate once again."Inner…" Shifu began to say until he heard a body hitting the floor and a quacking sound. He stands up and turns around to see Zeng.

"Oh, Zeng." Shifu said, relieved. "Excellent. I can use some good news right now."

"Uh…" Zeng said, trying to find the right words.

* * *

 _Now the Furious Five and Po know a bit of Leo's past and his fear of tigers. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Destiny

"Yeah, so I'm like, "Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province, but you're a lousy tipper"." Po said, cutting up a vegetable in the soup.

Po, The Furious Five and Leo were all in the kitchen. Leo was sitting next to Tigress since Mantis is on the table. The panda was just putting the soup in seven bowls and brought them to the table. He watches Mantis, Viper and Crane takes a bite from the soup.

"This is really good." Mantis smiled, taking another bite.

"You should try my dad's secret ingredient soup." Po said. "He actually knows the secret ingredient."

"What are you talking about?" Viper asked. "This is a amazing!"

Monkey, Crane and Mantis all agree with her.

"Tigress, Leo." Monkey said to them. "You have to try this."

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." Tigress said, eating a small square tofu as she was staring at Po.

Leo brought the spoon to his mouth and swallows the soup. The soup is good, he'll admit.

"The soup's good, Po." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo." Po said. He picks up his bowl and drank the soup. When Po sets the bowl on the table, some of them chuckled. "What?" he asks them.

"Nothing, Master Shifu." Mantis chuckled, bowing to the panda.

Po notices the noodle hanging on his upper lip and got on his feet. "You'll never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth!"

Everyone started laughing except for Tigress and Leo.

"What is that noise you're making?" Po asked. "Laughter? I never heard of it! Work hard, panda." He grabs two bowls and puts them over his ears. "And maybe someday you will have ears like mine."

"That's good." Mantis said.

They all stop laughing as they see Shifu behind Po.

"It's not working for you?" Po asks. "I thought they were pretty good."

"It's Shifu." Monkey whispered.

"Of course it's Shifu." Po said. "What do you think I'm doing?" The panda turns around and notices Shifu. He turns around at the five as he brought the two bowls to his chest. The panda swallowed his noodle as the others chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu asked angrily, entering the kitchen. "Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!"

The panda looked scared when he heard those words.

"They are coming for the Dragon Scroll and the crystal and the two of you are the only ones who can stop them!" Shifu explains, looking up at Po.

The two bowls drops on the floor. Po thought it was a joke. "And here I am saying you have no sense of humor…" Po said. "I'm gonna stop Tai Lung…."

Leo can see the look on Shifu's face. "You're serious?" Po asked confused. "Master Oogway can stop him like last time."

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu exclaims, slamming Oogway's staff on the floor. "Not anymore."

The Furious Five gasps as Leo said nothing. He was about to take another sip when Shifu said "Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior and him." He pointed a finger at Leo as the teen stops to look at him.

"The panda?" Tigress asked.

"Yes the panda!" Shifu snapped.

"Master, please!" Tigress shouted, standing up. "Let us stop Tai Lung! This is what you trained us for!"

"No!" Shifu yelled. "It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung and Zhao! It is theirs!" He notices the panda is not in the room. "Where'd he go?" Before he can leave the room, Shifu can hear the sound of another chair and turns around to look at Leo, standing up.

"There's no way Zhao is here." Leo said, his body shaking.

"But you're here." Shifu pointed out. "Anything is possible."

Shifu is right. Leo did ended up with them and it may be possible for Zhao to be here as well. But he shook his head. "It's too late." he said. "The crystal has been destroyed a long time ago."

Shifu sighed and left the room to catch up with Po as Leo watches him. He can feel a claw on his shoulder and his body stop shaking. Leo looks over his shoulder to see Tigress and the others staring at him. He walks away from them and stops in the doorway. "I know you're going to leave." Leo said, without looking at them. "So I won't stop you." Then Leo left.

As Leo was walking, he can see a small ball of light floating at the end of the path. Leo started running towards it and the small ball of light went inside the dorms. He ran down the hall and opens the door to Tigress and his room. Inside the room was a man. The man was wearing a white Bruce Lee Wing Chun Tai martial arts clothing, a black jacket and black pants. He had long brown hair, a brown mustache, a dark brown beard and brown eyes. Leo can see that the man is a ghost.

"Leo." the man said. "Have you been doing well?"

"Master Ben?" Leo gasps with shocked. He quickly grabs his diamond sword from the right corner of the room and pointed it at the ghost. "How are you here?"

"I am here because you are here." Ben said, walking to the left.

Leo kept his weapon pointed. "You can't be here." Leo said. "Zhao killed you."

"Hmm." the ghost said. "Zhao had killed me physically, but didn't destroy my spirit."

"I don't know what to believe." Leo said.

"It's better to accept things." Ben said, turning around and looking at Leo. "But it is time for you to let go of the past."

Leo lowered his weapon a bit. "How?" Leo asked. "I still remember the fear and pain I felt in my heart."

"Because you are allowing it to haunt and torture you." Ben said. "A lot of people have been through this before while dealing their fear."

"That's because it's easy for them, not me." Leo said. "If I don't let go of my past and let it haunt me forever, so be it."

"Hmm." Ben sighed. "You'll find a way one day. Trust your instincts and you will have the strength and courage to get over your fear. Love arrives in many different different forms with its powerful energy of healing. You may find that Tigress will help you for the times ahead."

Leo lowered his sword and places it on the floor. As he turns around, Ben wasn't there. Leo looked around the room. "Did I really speak to the ghost of Master Ben?" Leo thought, laying down on the floor. "There is no way for anyone to speak to the dead. I'll think about it later. I need be ready for tomorrow."

* * *

 _What do you all think of Leo speaking to the ghost of Ben? Pretty amazing, right? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Leo's Training Begin

Leo opens his eyes as he let out long yawn. He sat up, rubbing his right hand. "Man..." Leo muttered, staring at the spot where Ben stood last night. The teen couldn't help but wonder if Tigress and the others have reach the bridge by then. But was it right for him to let them go or stop them? Shaking his head, Leo left the room to have breakfast in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he can see Po sitting at the table eating rice.

"Good morning, Po." Leo said.

"Morning, Leo." Po said. "I got you a plate of rice for you."

"Thank you." Leo said, sitting down next to the panda."

After they were finished eating, Leo picks up their dishes. "I'll wash the dishes." Leo said.

Po nodded and left the kitchen. It didn't take long to wash the dishes as Leo went to the training hall. He stood in the middle of the room. Leo took out his IPhone and puts on _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)_ by the Fall Out Boys. Leo took a deep breath as he was remembering the moves from Tigress. It caused him to feel a power rising within him as the beat came in, but it also reminds him of his past. Leo lunges forward at the spike dummies, attacking them with ease. He blocks each attack and jumps backward on the moving pillars. With two spike rings coming in, Leo grabs one of them and lets go as he flew towards the door, with his back turned.

He turns around to see the panda and Shifu surprised. Leo turns the music off.

"How did you do all that?" Shifu asked. "Those moves are advanced and you have never tried to do this yesterday."

"I've studied a little bit of Tiger style with Master Lee." Leo said. "The song reminded me of my past."

"Gather your things." Shifu said. "You, Po and I are going to a special place."

Leo nodded and left the room to grab his stuff. After getting his clothes and his diamond storm, Leo met Po and Shifu outside the barracks. Shifu led them away from the Jade Palace and the Valley Of Peace. As Leo was walking behind Shifu and in front of Po, he looks over his shoulder to admire the view at the valley.

They continue to climb on the side of the mountain on a trail until Po spoke. "I know you're trying to be all mystical and Kung Fuey, but could you at least tell us where we're going?" Po asked.

After walking for two hours, Shifu sat down and began to meditate next to a pool of water. Leo set his stuff down as Po fell on his side and takes the bag off next to Shifu. He crawls to the small pool. "You drag me all the way out here for a bath?" Po panted. Po puts his paw in the water and brought it to his arm pits.

"Panda, we do not wash our pits in the Pool Of Sacred Tears." Shifu said.

"The Pool of..."Po gasps as Shifu walks past him.

"This is where Oogway discovered the harmony and focus." Shifu said. "This is the birthplace of Kung Fu."

The panda felt like he was having a heart attack as the fog clears up. Shifu jumps onto a tall rock, looking down at them. "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Po cheered.

Leo simply nodded.

"Then I am your master." Shifu said.

"Okay." Po said. He look like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry." Shifu said.

"Okay." Po said.

* * *

Shifu led them father into the mountain, upon entering a grassy field. Shifu stands on the rock, staring at Po and Leo. "When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate, you stink." Shifu said. "Perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the way I have trained the Five. I now see that the way to get through to you is with this." He takes out a bowl of dumplings.

"Oh, great." Po sighed happily. "Cause I am hungry."

"Ha ha." Shifu chuckled. "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat." He stares at Leo. "It seems you have the same strength of Tigress. I can tell you have the instincts of a tiger. The moves and the song must've made you to remind what happen in the past."

"I know." Leo said.

"Let us begin." Shifu said, eating a dumpling and walking away.

Po and Leo's training began for the first three days and nights with small amounts of sleep. They went through many sessions that includes sit-ups on branches, sneak attacks, holding food away from Po, doing push-ups over coal and balancing on mountains in flexible ways. But Leo did have a difficult time remembering the forms and Shifu was patient. When Leo got the forms and the moves right, Po cheered as Shifu smiled, nodding his head.

Their training was complete as the third day rolls in. Leo climbs down the tree and landed on all four before standing up. He notices the bowl of dumplings have been eaten and looks behind him to see a single chopstick sticking to a tree. The past three days were amazing. On cue, he ducks down and did a backflip, landing several feet away from Shifu's bamboo sneak attack. Leo engages Shifu by swinging his diamond sword at the master. Shifu chuckled as he blocks the sword with his hands. Leo did a quick axe kick until it was block by Po's foot. Shifu moved quickly and knocks the diamond sword out of Leo's hand. Leo did a side kick to Po's stomach, leaving him wide open. Shifu sweep Leo's foot as he jumps underneath Leo and sent several kicks to his back. Leo grunted a bit as Po grabs his foot and threw him over his head. He runs toward Leo to attack. Leo knocks Po's hand away with his arm before doing a spinning back kick at the panda's stomach. He rolled over the panda's back and jumps high into the air and punches Shifu's fist with his own. As Leo landed in front of Shifu, Shifu stands in place as Po walks past him up to Leo.

Leo bowed to his master. "Master." Leo said.

Shifu smiles at him and bows to his student. With their training finished, they gathered their things and head down the mountain back to the Jade Palace. "You have done well, Panda." Shifu said entering the courtyard.

"Done well?" Po asked. "Done well? I've done awesome!" Po hits Shifu with his belly.

"The mark of a true hero is humility." Shifu said. "Yes, you have done awesome." He hits Po's stomach as the two of them chuckled.

As they were near the steps, they can hear a flapping sound. Po, Shifu and Leo turns around and watches in shock as Crane crashes on the ground, dropping his four friends. Po begins to freak out as he was staring at him.

"We were no match for his nerve attack..." Crane said to Shifu, panting.

Shifu walks over to Mantis. "He's gotten stronger." Shifu said, beginning to undo the nerve attack.

"Who?" Po asked worried. "Tai Lung? Stronger?"

Shifu walks over to Monkey and undo the nerve attack.

Leo walks over to Tigress and knelt down next to her. She was badly hurt than most of them.

"Gah!" Tigress gasps. She looks at Shifu. "I thought we could stop them." Tigress tells Shifu.

"All you alright, Tigress?" Leo asks her. "You look banged up."

"Don't worry about me." Tigress said, trying to get up. "We don't die easily. We're the Furious Five."

She tries to get up but fell on the ground sideways. Leo helps her to get on her knees.

"You can defeat him, panda." Shifu said, looking up at Po.

"Are you kidding?" Po asked. "If they can't? They're five masters. I'm just me. Leo..."

Leo knew where Po was going with this. He trained with Po and Shifu for only three days.

"But you two will have the one thing that no one else will have." Shifu said. "Come with me."

The Furious Five, Po and Leo follows Shifu into the Hall of Heroes. "You really think we're ready?" Po asks Shifu, looking at him.

"Yes, Po." Shifu said, looking back at him and Leo. He turns around and walks over to the painting of Oogway and picks up his master's staff.

Shifu walks to the edge of the pool, looking up at the golden dragon in the ceiling. He began to use swift movements to pick up the blossom leaves from the water's surface. Shifu controls the wind and the blossom leaves floats to the ceiling. One leaf gently lands on the edge of the scroll and the scroll fell sideways. Shifu outstretches the staff as the scroll landed on the staff, creating a single ripple of the surface. Po and Leo took a couple steps as Shifu turns around with the Dragon Scroll in hand. "Leo." Shifu said. "Your sword."

Leo looked a bit confused as he handed his weapon. Shifu turns the weapon around and opens a small compartment. He takes something out and closed. "Behold the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said. "And the Eye Of The Tiger." He opens his hand as a small round orange-black-white crystal laid in his palm. "These are yours."

"Wait." Po said. "What happens when I read it?"

"No one knows." Shifu said. "But legend says you will able to hear a butterfly's wingbeat."

"Really?" Po asked amazed. "That's cool."

Tigress notices Leo staring at the crystal in Shifu's palm.

"It can't... be..." Leo said, slowly shaking his head. "Master Zen destroyed the crystal that night."

Shifu shook his head. "No." Shifu said. "The crystal Zen destroyed was a fake the night he died. Zen hid the real crystal inside the diamond sword."

Tigress walks behind Leo.

"When Zhao was sent to prison, Zen knew he would come back one day." Shifu explains. "It was their decision to hide the Eye Of The Tiger inside the diamond sword in case Zhao breaks out of prison. They chose you to protect the crystal without ever suspecting it."

"But why didn't they tell me?" Leo asked.

"Zen knew Zhao will find it by any means necessary." Shifu explains. "Your master decided to hide the truth so that by destroying the fake crystal would convince Zhao that he can not have it." Shifu hands the crystal in Leo's palm.

Leo's breath became more slowly as he stares the crystal in his palm. He couldn't believe that the crystal was safe, let alone it was in the diamond sword all this time. With the crystal in his hand, Leo can hear the screams of people and the roars of tigers.

Shifu opens the cap on the scroll and hands the scroll to Po.

"I probably loosen it up for you though." Po muttered, taking the scroll out of its container. He took a deep breath as everyone was watching him. As Po opens the scroll, he screams. "AAAAHH!" Po screamed terrified.

The Furious Five gasps.

Po stops screaming, looking at the scroll. "It's blank." Po said, looking up at Shifu.

"What?" Shifu asked confused.

"Here, look." Po said, lowering the scroll in Shifu's face.

"No." Shifu said, turning around. "I am forbidden to look upon..." He snatches the scroll from Po's hands, opening and closing the scroll. "Blank..." Shifu said, looking up from the scroll before he looks up to his students. "I don't... I don't understand."

"Okay." Po said. "So, like, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all."

"No." Shifu said. "Oogway was wiser than us all."

"Oh, come on!" Po complains. "Face it, he picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior." He sat down on the floor. "Who am I kidding?"

"What about Leo?" Mantis suggested.

Leo shook his head as he turns his head over. "I only had three days of training with Shifu." Leo said. "My master has said that the crystal holds a mysterious power that has the strength of tigers and the instincts. If Zhao gets ahold of this, everyone will be killed."

"But who will stop Tai Lung and Zhao?" Tigress asked.

"Tai Lung will destroy everything and Zhao will kill everyone." Crane said.

Shifu has said nothing, gazing at his reflection as he close the cap on the scroll. "No." Shifu said, turning around to look at them. He hands the scroll back to Po. "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from their rage."

"What about you, Master?" Tigress asks him.

"I will fight Tai Lung." Shifu said.

"What?" Po gasps.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." Shifu said.

"But Shifu." Po said. "He'll kill you."

Shifu turns around to face Po. "Then I have finally paid for my mistake." Shifu said sadly. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been you master." Shifu bowed to his students as his students bowed back.

"What about Zhao, Master?" Viper asks.

"Zhao is only after the crystal." Leo said. "We'll see what happens."

With that said, Leo and Tigress passes Viper, Monkey and Mantis as Crane pulls Po away with him. Leo opens the doors as they all left Shifu. He puts the crystal back inside the sword and stops as they walk past him. If the crystal stays with Leo, the villagers will be killed. Zhao never did care for the safety of others. Leo has seen what happen in the past. He didn't want to see everyone die, especially Tigress.

"Are you coming?" Crane asked, walking back to him with Viper.

"You guys go on ahead." Leo said. "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll meet you down there."

"Don't take too long." Viper said turning around.

Leo sighed as he heads back to the barracks.

* * *

 _Now having to learn the truth, they prepare themselves to leave the valley. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Leo's New Home

Night came as the people were running, gathering their children and things. News of Tai Lung and Zhao has put them in a state of panic.

"We've got to get them out safely." Tigress said, holding a sun lantern as they reach the end of the stairs.

"Come, little one." Monkey said in a calm voice, picking up little pig girl. "Let's find your mother."

"Viper, gather the southern farmers." Tigress instructed to Viper and Mantis. "Mantis, the north."

Viper and Mantis nodded, leaving only Tigress and Crane.

"Crane, light the way." Tigress ordered him, handing the sun lantern. Before Crane can take off, Tigress notices Leo isn't with them. "Crane, where's Leo?"

"Leo told me and Viper he went to get his stuff." Crane answered. "He said he'll meet us down here."

"Alright." Tigress nodded.

Crane took off with the sun lantern. Po stops walking and pauses as Tigress was helping out a small family of bunnies. The panda said nothing as he began to walk slowly. He got to his fathers shop and entered. "Hey Dad." Po said.

The goose turns around and smiled. He was wearing a red and gold robe with a noodle-bowl-shaped hat. "Po!" Mr. Ping smiled. He ran up to his son and hugs him. As Po was finished hugging his dad, he notices his dad tied the apron on him.

"Good to have you back, son." Mr. Ping smiled, walking over their cart that was loaded with their stuff.

"Good to be back." Po muttered sadly.

"Let's go, Po." Mr. Ping said, picking up the handle.

Po walks over to the cart and places the Dragon Scroll on the cart. The two of them left the shop and walk with the crowd.

"So for our next shop, it's time to face it, the future of noodles is dice-cut vegetables, no longer slices." Mr. Ping said.

Po didn't say anything as came to a complete stop.

"Also, I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a kitchen you can actually stand up in." Mr. Ping said. "You like that?" He turns his head around and notices Po standing there with his head down. He knew the reason why Po stopped and walks up to his son. "Po, I'm sorry thing didn't work out. It just wasn't meant to be."

Po didn't say anything as he backs into the cart and leans on it.

"Po, forget everything else." Mr. Ping said, trying to cheer Po up. "Your destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk. Broth runs deep through our veins."

"I don't know, Dad." Po sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son."

Mr. Ping was a bit taken back as he swallowed. "Po, I think it's time I told you something I should have told you along time ago."

"Okay." Po said, standing up straight, looking at his father.

"The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup." Mr. Ping said.

"Oh." Po said.

"Come here." Mr. Ping whispered as Po leaned in a bit forward. "The secret ingredient is nothing."

"Huh?" Po asked confused.

"You heard me." Mr. Ping smiled. "Nothing! There is no secret ingredient!"

"Wait, wait." Po said. "It's just plain old noodle soup? You don't add some special sauce or something?"

"Don't have to." Mr. Ping said. "To make something special, you just have to believe it's special."

Po turns around and opens the scroll. He can see his reflection. Looking back up, Po understands why there's no secret ingredient. "There is no secret ingredient." Po said.

Mr. Ping looks confused at this as Po turns around to look up at the Jade Palace.

Meanwhile, the townspeople were almost at the town's entrance. Tigress gave the small family of bunnies to Monkey as she turns around. It's been half and hour and there was still no sign of Leo anywhere. _"Where are you, Leo?"_ Tigress thought. _"What's taking you so long?"_

"That should be the last of them." Mantis said, jumping on her shoulder.

"No." Tigress said.

"No?" Mantis repeated.

"Leo." Tigress said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him." Mantis said.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked, slithering up next to Tigress.

"Leo's not here." Tigress answers her, looking at Viper.

"What?" Viper gasps. "He's not here?"

"If Leo stays here, he's going to be killed." Mantis said.

"I'm going to go look for him." Tigress said.

"Leo will be fine." Mantis said to her.

Tigress nods her head as Mantis jumps off her shoulder. The three of them turns around to help the towns people. Tigress took one last glance at the Jade Palace, hoping that Leo is safe.

* * *

Leo has made his way up to the tallest mountain that was next to the Jade Palace. He stood with his arms crossed as he took off his black cloak. Leo turns around and sees the ghost of Ben staring at him.

"Leo." Ben spoke. "Master Lee knew if you be convince, Zhao would believe it as well. It was his decision to keep the truth from everyone, especially to you."

"His decision?" Leo growled. "If I known what was going on, I could've help."

"I know." Ben sighed. "We are sorry that we didn't tell you."

Leo didn't say anything but he turns around, looking below to the a river of orange light slowly moving away from the valley. "You did what you have to do." Leo said. Then he turns around to see Ben wasn't there. Leo walks up to the spot where Ben stood and closes his eyes. He could feel the gentle light breeze as thunder crackles in the near distance.

"Zhao." Leo said, opening his eyes as he turns around.

Zhao stood with his arms crossed. "I have come back for the crystal." Zhao announced.

"Don't be absurd." Leo said with a stern look on his face. "The crystal will not be yours. I will stop you."

"Heh." Zhao chuckled darkly.

Zhao did a powerful axe kick to the ground, cracking the ground before he kicks the huge boulder at Leo. He reacted quickly by jumping over the boulder before Leo was punched across the face. Leo was sent flying as he lands on his feet.

"I've rotted in prison for years because of their decision!" Zhao yelled.

Leo caught his foot as he pushes Zhao away. "That wasn't their fault!" Leo yelled angrily.

Zhao roared in anger as he ran at Leo. Leo jabs his sword at Zhao, but Zhao kicks the diamond sword out of his hand, sending it high in the air. Zhao kicks him hard in the chest before throwing him across the ground.

"It was almost in my grasp." Zhao growled, remembering that day. "Lee was about to grant me the title of becoming a Kung Fu Master. But when they discovered what I did to Ben, Zen told Lee to deny me my title!"

"That was because you killed Master Ben for trying to steal the crystal!" Leo shouted, blocking a punch and pushing it away. "That was your fault!"

"My fault?!" Zhao shouted enraged. Zhao went all out on Leo. He tried his best to block every single attack, but was open. Zhao did two knee strikes to his stomach before tossing Leo into the air and slams his head to into the ground.

"Gah!" Leo grunted in pain.

The diamond sword landed in front of Leo as he was trying to ignore the pain. Zhao picks up the diamond sword and tries to drive it into Leo's back. Leo blocks the attack with both his hands, trying not to have the blade into his back.

"Where is the crystal?" Zhao snarled.

Leo didn't answer him as he kicks Zhao in the stomach and knocks the blade out of his hand. As Zhao was about to attack, he notices that the small compartment was open, revealing the Eye of the Tiger.

"The crystal." Zhao gasps before looking back at Leo. "So they hid the crystal in the sword and gave the sword to you. No matter, you won't escape as last time we met."

"You were the who tried to kill me." Leo growled.

"Yes I did." Zhao admitted. "But this time, you will die."

The morning sun was beginning to rise over the valley. Neither one moved for two seconds until Zhao took out two small grey grenades and threw them at Leo. Zhao took the opportunity to grab the sword. Leo dive quickly to dodge the grenades. He tackles into Zhao and two fell through the air. They bounced into the small courtyard and bounce on the long staircase that led into town. Leo was sent flying as he hit the ground. Blood was sliding down on his face. Zhao was a few feet away and he has cut on the side of his face, indicating he was bleeding as well. Leo looks behind him and notices the diamond sword was several feet away from him.

He turns back around and stuns Zhao in the head with a punch and a roundhouse kick to the stomach as Lee grabs his foot and swung him into the wall. Zhao shook his head and notice a bow and some arrows. Leo dodge each arrow and caught one with his hands. Zhao did a flying side kick at Leo, but missed. Leo did a quick axe on Zhao's head before stomping on his foot and running towards the diamond sword. Just before Leo was to pick the sword up, Zhao landed in front of him and took out a Chinese Manchurian Silver Dagger Knife. Leo was caught off guard as Zhao slices him across the chest.

"Argh!" Leo shouted in pain.

Zhao grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ground hard two times before throwing him against the wall. Leo threw a pan in Zhao's face and grabs the diamond sword. He puts the crystal in his pocket as he was running. Leo stops running and turns around.

Zhao shook his head and turns around to see Leo. Leo snarled as he charges at Zhao. "That crystal is mine!" Zhao bellowed. He took out several small rectangle sticky bombs and threw them several feet in front of him. Zhao pushes the switch and the sticky bombs exploded. Leo stops in his tracks and jumps away from the blast. Zhao appeared from the smoke strikes Leo in the chest with his dagger and sends Leo down to the ground.

"Hah..." Zhao panted as he landed on his feet. He walks over to the injured Leo and kicks the sword out of his hand.

"Gr... Ahh..." Leo groans.

"Finally." Zhao chuckled. "The crystal is mine." He gazes into the crystal. Then Zhao notices something. He doesn't even feel the mysterious power of the crystal flowing through his body. "Why isn't this thing working?"

Leo sat up as he turns around to face him. "Because..." Leo said, glaring at Zhao with a viscous look on his face. "The crystal only responds to the people who are born with the instinct and strength of a tiger. It turns out you can't wield the mysterious power then."

Zhao threw the crystal at Leo and caught it. Zhao growled in frustration and threw a punch at Leo's face. Leo caught the punch with his right hand. Zhao could feel his hand being in pain as Leo was crushing his hand. How was this possible? Leo took the dagger out of his chest and threw it to the ground. Before Zhao could attack, Leo did a couple knee strikes to Zhao's stomach and a few palm strikes at his throat. Leo grabs his feet and swung him across to a nearby building.

"Gr!" Zhao snarled as he jumps into the air and was about to do an axe kick.

Leo quickly blocks it after he picks up the dagger and stabs Zhao in the chest.

"Nrrgh!" Zhao grunted in pain.

Leo turns his head to the right and see some rope and fireworks in a crate. He ran over and tied the big firework to his back with two more big fireworks. Leo lit the fuse and headed towards Zhao. Zhao got hit by the firework and they were both soaring high into the air. Leo wasted no time by tying the two fireworks to Zhao's back. He grabs the nearest grenade and pulled the pin. Then Leo stabs Zhao through the heart.

"Gah!" Zhao screamed in pain.

"That's for Zen!" Leo shouted. "I expected more!" Leo cuts his ropes and falls through the air with his diamond sword. As he was at a safe distance, the fireworks and the grenade exploded as bright light appeared beneath the town and a strong wind blew across the valley. Leo can see his black hooded cloak flying towards him and he grabs it. Falling to his death, Leo knew he won't survive the fall. But he had one more idea. Leo threw the cloak over his head like a parachute. Leo was slowing down a bit. There was a river below him. As he was several feet near the river, Leo lets go of cloak and lands into the water.

"Nrgh!" Leo screamed in pain. He can feel the pain from the cuts stinging him. Leo swam to the surface, feeling the ray of the sun. As he got out of the water, Leo collapse on the ground and the sword rolled out of his hand. It was over. Zhao is defeated and the crystal is safe. Several footsteps can be heard. The last thing Leo saw was someone running to him before he went unconscious.

* * *

Leo slowly opens his eyes to see himself in a familiar place. He was back in Tigress's room. The door opens as Leo got up. "Gah." Leo grunted, putting his hand to his chest.

"Leo." Po said, entering the room with the Furious Five.

"How are you feeling?" Manits asked.

"Still feel some pain." Leo said, rubbing his chest.

"We're glad to see you're alright." Crane said.

"Is Shifu alright?" Leo asked.

"He's alright." Po smiled. "I went to check up on him after I defeated Tai Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold."

"Po has brought peace to the valley and to me, Leo." Shifu said entering the room.

"So what happen?" Tigress asks Leo. "How come you didn't evacuate everyone?"

Leo began to explain he fought Zhao. He went on to the point that Leo strapped himself to a big firework and the firework carried Zhao and himself. Leo stabbed him through the heart as he fell into the water. "How long have I been out?" Leo asked.

"About two hours." Monkey answered.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Leo." Shifu said. "I'm going get some rest." Then he left the room.

Leo watches them leave the room one by one until it just him and Tigress. Tigress walks over and knelt down in front of him. "I was so worried that you were killed." Tigress said.

"I know." Leo said. "I did it to protect everyone. Protect you as well."

Tigress smiled before she stood up. "We should get you cleaned up." Tigress said. She was right. There was some blood stains on Leo and he has a couple bandages on his chest.

Leo nodded and stood up. As soon as he stood up, the sheet fell on the floor, leaving him naked in front of Tigress. Leo's face turns red as he picks up the sheet and puts it around his waist. He could feel the pain again and sat back down on the bed.

Tigress chuckled. "I'll be back with a bucket of hot water and some towels." Tigress said, looking at Leo. "After you heal up this week, maybe we should start dating." Then Tigress steps out of the room.

Leo couldn't help but smile. He laid back down on the bed. Things are going to be a lot different now.

* * *

 _I'm so glad that this story is all done. I had good time working on this story. I already have plans to make a sequel but it won't start until next year. The sequel will have to wait after doing the short films but the Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special will be posted on the holiday season this year. So I hope you all enjoyed the story and I encourage you all to leave a review!_


End file.
